


Aux fourneaux

by MaeLovesStories



Series: Contemplation [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partie 5 de la série Contemplation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aux fourneaux

La pluie tombait sans discontinuer depuis le matin. Même si au début il avait défié les éléments pour s'entrainer sur le pont, Zoro avait fini par se réfugier à l'intérieur. Alors que les autres s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient dans les autres pièces du Sunny, lui avait choisi la cuisine. Assis à la table, son menton reposant dans le creux de sa main et la tête légèrement inclinée, il observait la scène en silence.

Le Cook ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, alors il pouvait profiter du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il était tombé en pleins préparatifs du repas du soir et se targua de sa chance. Dans son propre monde de saveurs et de couleurs, le cuistot composait son repas comme un musicien sa musique. Chaque geste était maîtrisé, utilisé à sa juste mesure et orchestré à la seconde, comme une danse complexe et sublime.

Les longues mains blanches ajoutaient une pincée de ceci, un soupçon de cela, remuaient une préparation ou apportaient une cuillère aux lèvres fines. Il avait devant les yeux un ballet qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de contempler. Zoro était chaque fois fasciné par la grâce de ses gestes, et la facilité avec laquelle il évoluait dans sa cuisine.

La scène apportait une atmosphère chaleureuse, conviviale, et cela rappelait à Zoro de vagues souvenirs de son enfance. Il revoyait comme dans un brouillard sa mère préparant le repas alors qu'il était tout petit. Ce n'était pas vraiment un souvenir, plus le rappel d'une sensation, d'un sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité.

Il revint au moment présent lorsque Sanji se mit à fredonner doucement. Zoro avait remarqué que lorsque le Cook était complètement absorbé par sa cuisine, il se mettait à chanter des chansons que lui-même ne connaissait pas, et que le cuistot devait avoir apprises sur le Baratie. Il aimait l'entendre chantonner ainsi et cela accentua encore son plaisir.

Finalement, il avait bien eu raison de fuir la pluie et le pont détrempé du Sunny. Il pouvait bien faire une pause dans son entrainement si c'était pour assister à ce genre de chose.

Le Cook se retourna soudain, faisant virevolter ses mèches blondes. Il continuait ce qu'il faisait, ne le remarquant pas, perdu dans son petit monde. Zoro sourit en observant son visage concentré. Il l'avait toujours trouvé sexy ainsi.

Et soudain, comme si cette simple pensée avait suffi à révéler sa présence, le Cook se figea après un léger sursaut. Il était sorti de sa transe et brisa la contemplation de Zoro, qui s'inquiéta de sa réaction d'être ainsi dérangé.

Mais lorsque le cuistot releva la tête vers lui, il découvrit un sourire calme et serein sur le visage du blondinet, comme s'il n'était pas surpris de le trouver là, et surtout heureux de sa présence. Alors il sourit à son tour, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent encore un peu plus lorsque Sanji reprit ses activités, les joues légèrement rosies par la gêne. Oui, il avait décidément bien fait de venir ici.


End file.
